RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 60
Mothpaw flattened her ears silently. "What diseases? I've only been exploring in our Clan territory." She said defensively. The creamy-white she-cat narrowing her eyes. Besides wasn't she free to explore? Creekstar would surely name her a warrior upon his return. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:50, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "Of course." He fluidly replied, completely calm and at ease in the situation. "I had went hunting and decided to bring back a meal for my mate, you see. Isn't that right, Fennelpaw?" He proclaimed proudly, showing affection as he licked her forehead, almost in a tender way as if they truly were mates. His act was perfect, playing the part of a loving mate without a singular flaw. "Fennelpaw got scratched by a stick today and is still quite shocked, so I thought some warm prey would help her relax." Offering a warm grin to Pumpkinpaw, Smokemask sat down and wrapped his tail around Fennelpaw's. Mother of Ferrets 04:58, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw blinked. Fennelpaw looked utterly terrified. Did she have a fear of sticks? Since when were they mates? "Uh... sure," she murmured. I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb. Something's up. "I think here is good," Nightshade mewed, lashing his tail excitedly. He really liked hunting. "Just so long as we don't go to any trees." He had a major fear of heights. Creekstar blinked thoughtfully. "... maybe Sunnykit for one?" he suggested. "Or maybe, If we have three, maybe Fluffkit, Fuzzkit, and Fluffierkit?" 23:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike took a bite of the mouse and looked at Stoatscar. ~Wolfblaze "We don't need to go near trees if you don't want to," Heathersun mewed. She has no preference as to where they hunted. She was just a good as hunting on the ground as in trees, and she had no fear of heights. "Okay then." The ginger she-cat paused, eyes narrowing as she tasted the air. --forever and always 00:58, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Shadeflight stood in the center of camp, her green eyes on her kittens. They were playing around her, scuffling about and meowing about nonsense. Phytotelmakit surged forward, tumbling over Riverkit, his paw on her forehead as he spoke. "We can go hunting and show our mentors how good we are!" He exclaimed. "In less than three moons!" Riverkit, however, quite the opposite of her old-fashioned and more emergetic brother; preferred holding a sophisticated exterior. Her awya eyes only looked up at him, annoyed that his paw was upon her face. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:09, September 29, 2018 (UTC) "Would you like to go hunting sometime?" Stoatscar asked her mate. He seemed awfully quiet and she felt a little concerned. Brackenkit waved his tail, puffing out his chest. "It's going to be super fun," he purred. He looked thoughtfully up at the sun, then blinked, turning away as he began to be blinded. He was excited to be an apprentice, and his brothers energy made it even harder to bear waiting another three moons. "I wonder who our mentors will be... who do you hope to get?" Snapdragon had finished preparing her nest in the nursery. She found out a week ago that she was expecting. She glanced down at her belly, which was already beginning to look plump with kits. She purred, feeling at peace. She had found love in the Clan, a handsome tom, Jaystrike. He's perfect... Our kits will be perfect. She was relieved to be moving on from her past life, the abuse from her father and family... Her kits would have a better beginning than she had... She silently vowed to protect them and cherish them all her life. Snapdragon glanced at the apprentices den, feeling guilt swell into her heart. She had just received Eclipsepaw as her apprentice, it felt wrong she would have to resign from training him. We'll make it work. Someone could lend me a paw every now and then, too. She had developed a liking to the young tom. He was so polite, he had so much potential. "Heh, that would be great," Nightshade murmured. "I've had... bad experience with trees. Creekstar is very disappointed about that." He pricked his ears and scented the air, catching a whiff of rabbit. 01:20, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun nodded (oops nearly called her Heathershade xD wHOOPS) and didn't question the black tom. I'd rather not... make it worse. She too detected the rabbit, and dropped her voice. "I smell rabbit. Shall we go after it together?" --forever and always 01:33, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Jaystrike was silent as he left the nursery, Snapdragon had just told him she was expecting his kits. Sure, he was a bit older than he but she made him happy. That's all that mattered. The gray tabby headed to exit camp, Hollyflower loping over to tag along. "So kits huh?" She asked. The pointed warrior had barely even delved into romance; not much of anyone here had caught her interest. Jaystrike would have blushed if he could. The warrior looked at his sister. "Yeah," Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:37, September 29, 2018 (UTC) The presence of her adopted sister gave Fennelpaw strength, causing her to feel a little more secure and bold. The mottled apprentice abruptly pulled her tail away from Smokemask as soon as he touched his to hers, darting to her paws and hiding behind Pumpkinpaw. "I'm an apprentice! I can't have a mate!" Orchidbloom snorted in amusement, although this sudden breath of air sent waves of pain through her stiffened frame. "Although...I like Sunnykit. We could use some sunshine in RockClan." She glanced down at Creekstar's slender paws, and a small smirk appeared on her features. "Well, if you get a Fluffy and Fluffierkit...then I get a Toekit and a Footkit." "Mhmm," Risingsun responded to the sarcastic cream apprentice, stepping away to play with some herbs. "And I've never left RockClan territory to hunt herbs. Well, your 'disease' is kittens, congratulations. I just hope you won't treat them as such."Thieving Ferret 14:31, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw actually hadn't caught the part where Smokemask said they were mates. She glanced at Fennelpaw, then back at the warrior. Ok, yeah, something's totally not right here. Was this why Fennelpaw had been acting so odd? She pressed closer to the mottled apprentice. "Look man. You need to get your furry behind out of my den before I go crazy. Oh yeah, I'm small. I'm an a weakling little apprentice who is no match for a big, strong warrior like you." She grinned, a glint in her amber eyes. "Oh, it's not as simple as that, see." She took a paw step forward so she was nose to nose with the big tom. "Get out of here now. And don't even think about lashing at me." Creekstar let out a mrrow of amusement. "What sort of warrior names would they have? Toewhisker and Footheart?" Nightshade nodded, crouching low in the tall grass. "One of us can make a circle around it, the other can lie in wait, then strike." 16:09, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw blinkes, his words surprising her; it was then she moved from the medicine cat den. Her pale green eyes on the ground as she found her way to her nest; all a bit too numb now. The creamy-white apprentice let her thoughts consume her. What would she do? Would she raise them as her own or shove them off on Mayflywing. Nightshade would be furious. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 21:41, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun nodded. "Sure," she whispered. "Should I lie in wait, and you run?" --forever and always 22:35, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower slipped from the Warriors' den, her pale blue eyes blinking to get used to the sunlight. The tabby-and-white she-cat found a quiet spot as she began munching on a squirrel. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:25, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Meanwhile, back at camp, Frozenwind stood outside the warriors' den. The white warrior's gaze went across camp as he saw Ruddflower move to the fresh-kill pile, get a squirrel, and then move off. Curious, he went and followed the she-cat, wondering if she wanted some company. --forever and always 02:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) The tabby-and-white warrior soon found herself lost in thought as she chewed on her meal, unaware that Frozenwind intended to join her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:43, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind approached Ruddflower silently, noting that the she-cat didn't seem to be picking up on his presence. Must be lost in though, he considered, as he reached her. "Do you want company?" He spoke quietly, as to not startle the warrior. "I noticed that you went this way, and that nobody else was there." -- 02:47, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower looked up at him. "Oh I'm juat trying to eat so I can head out with that patrol, Orchidbloom assigned me to." She commented. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:55, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "Ah, right. That didn't answer my question though." Frozenwind sat down on the ground beside Ruddflower. 03:01, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "Sure." Runningstrike said, "We could go now, if you aren't busy." ~Wolfblaze Ruddflower smiled at him. "Your free to join. I don't see much company these days." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:06, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind smiled, nodded, and settled down near Ruddflower. He paused for a moment, then mewed: “Don’t see much company these days? Have other cats been ignoring you?” -- 05:11, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "I spend more of my time worrying about my duties. Especially since my brothers passing." She stated. "Its easier to keep busy than dwell on the past, besides I'm hoping if I keep working hard enough maybe I'll become a mentor." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:20, September 30, 2018 (UTC) “You should relax a little,” Frozenwind mewed. There was no doubting that Ruddflower was right:Clan work was important. But isolating herself from everyone else? That wasn’t good. “Clan life isn’t all about duties. I’m sorry to hear of your brother’s passing, I didn’t realize. But you shouldn’t isolate yourself and do duties all the time. It’s not good for you.” -- 05:27, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "Noted." The tabby warrior said. She was sikent for a moment. "Maybe you can show me sometime." Ruddflower mewed. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:34, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "Is that so, Fennelpaw? You break my heart." Replied the tom darkly, those sunset orange orbs shifting closer to a hue of maroon. As Pumpkinpaw spat at him, Smokemask peered down at her with complete disinterest. "No rules say that a warrior cannot enter the apprentice den." He boredly replied, before completely dismissing the cat from his existence. Padding toward the fresh kill, the tom picked it up and easily breezed toward her nest, resting the kill upon the moss. He may have developed a dark, instantaneous obsession with the feline, but he wouldn't see her go hungry. "You should eat, Fennelpaw. You will need your strength for training." "Smokemask?" A youthful yet masculine voice spoke, and a unique tom stood at the entrance of the apprentice den, Dawnpaw at his side. Flamefur had gotten permission to take both apprentices out for training, and they had returned to camp for sleep. Those heterochromic visionaries scanned the situation, his eyes tracing over the fresh wound upon Fennelpaw's face. He wondered why his mentor would be within the den, perhaps he was waiting to talk to Autumnpaw to see how the training went. Flicking his ears, Autumnpaw stepped into the den, whereas Dawnpaw stood at the entrance, wary to enter. Flamefur stretched lazily, she had happily taken both apprentices out to train today to give Smokemask a rest. Padding tiredly to the warriors den, the molly crawled into her nest and curled up for sleep. Mother of Ferrets 08:14, September 30, 2018 (UTC) As they neared camp, the deputy began to slowly forget about her wounds and the scuffle from earlier. Her gate was smoother and filled with more confidence as Creekstar brought joy and entertainment back into her heart. She rolled her eyes. "Of course not! They'd be Toeface and Footnose. Or maybe even Toetooth and Footfang. Toefrost and Footbloom after their parents." Man, why didn't her mate just leave giving apprentices their warrior names up to her? She was great at it! Fennelpaw was icily silent as Smokemask left to bring her freshkill. How could she make certain it wasn't poisoned or something? She imagined that Pumpkinpaw would recommend feeding it to Hawthornpaw. He seemed to always have an appetite.Thieving Ferret 15:12, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw wrinkled her nose. "There isn't, but it's weird. Fennelpaw obviously doesn't want you here." She blinked over as Autumnpaw entered the den. Creekstar laughed quietly. "Those are truly great names." Nightshade nodded, crouching lower into the grass and flicking his tail to signal to Heathersun to move out. Grassclaw looked up from where she sat, her eyes bleary and dull as her eyes found Pink-Eyes. "Pink-Eyes...? What are you doing here?" 16:14, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind tipped his head. "Show you what?" Heathersun narrowed her eyes and crept forward slowly, her gaze focused solely on the rabbit. You won't escape from me. -- 21:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower was quiet as he spoke, her pale green eyes on his face. "The whole you know, what you said about not being an obsessive worker." She replied. Pink-Eyes eyed her. "Your in RockClan territory." The white, pink-eyed warrior stated. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 23:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC) "Really, I don't understand why you don't let me name the new warriors." Orchidbloom sighed before finally ducking into camp, still using Creekstar as minor support. She paused when she entered camp, finding her hackles raising out of motherly instinct as she gazed at Smokemask by Fennelpaw's nest. The deputy slowly placed her raised paw on the firm ground, eyes narrowing into a glare at the tall black warrior. Galepaw was outside of camp, climbing in the trees all by herself. Raccoonmask had an apprentice now, so she was bored.Thieving Ferret 03:02, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw snuck from RockClan's territory; she was going to see Mayflywing, to tell him of the news. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:09, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Muscles tensed at the feeling of critical eyes upon his raven pelt, and as his vision swayed to the exit of the den, he saw the one feline he hoped wouldn't intervene. Turning his gaze toward his apprentice, he growled to himself. "Autumnpaw, tomorrow we will be training out deep into the territory. I expect you awake and ready by Sunup." Glancing toward Dawnpaw, who he nodded mutely to before exiting the den. He played it off as if he was merely checking in with his apprentice, and hoped that the daring deputy didn't suspect more. Autumnpaw was on edge as he watched his mentor leave the den, before those mismatched visionaries turned toward Fennelpaw, eyeing the claw mark on her cheek. "What happened?" The apprentice asked, anxiety clenching in his chest. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Smokemask rarely showed his darker nature, but before today only Autumnpaw himself had seen that side of his mentor. Smokemask was an excellent mentor, he trained hard and kept Autumnpaw on his toes, but the other side that was arising with the fresh claim on Fennelpaw was scaring Autumnpaw. Something within his mentor was awakening, and he didn't want to be within the crossfire when it happened. "Come, we need to get that checked before it gets infected." He murmured, tilting his head out of the den. "Smokemask won't return for two sunrises. You have to be prepared for him." He whispered in Fennelpaw's ear, knowing the dark tom better than most. Dawnpaw fidgeted into the den, just wanting to sleep. She was rather naive to the situation, not really knowing the tom that just left, only saw him during training. In her eyes, he was a fantastic warrior with the prowess of a lion, but that was just an observation of his fighting. Those green visionaries scanned Fennelpaw and Pumpkinpaw's features, silently. Padding to Fennelpaw, Dawnpaw pressed her cream coat against the pretty apprentice, cocking her head. She felt if she spoke, everything would erupt into chaos. Mother of Ferrets 03:21, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind nodded. "Good. Overworking yourself... I'd rather not see the consequences of that." The white warrior paused. "If I'm around camp, you're always welcome to talk to me. I always like a good talk with someone." -- 05:10, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower was silent as she exposed of the bones of the prey she'd just finished. "I'm a pretty strong cat; overworking isn't in my genes." She joked, a soft look in her eyes. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:10, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind smiled. "All the more reason not to overwork yourself," he mewed. The white tom paused. "Do you want to do something together?" -- 21:20, October 1, 2018 (UTC) "...I think he might be the one who has to be 'prepared'." Fennelpaw's pale gaze slid over to the battle-stanced Orchidbloom, whose coat was already matted in darkening blood. The deputy's ice-cold glare followed Smokemask until he left camp, her ears pinned against her skull as a low, threatening growl rumbled in her throat like the engine of a monster. She could go for another round of fighting, bloody or not. Risingsun was already poking his head out of the medicine cat den, curious to what all the commotion was about. His eyes fell onto Creekstar and Orchidbloom, although the leader seemingly appeared fine, maybe a little startled from something that happened. Scolding Orchidbloom in a sharp tone, the black smoke medicine cat stalked towards her. "Orchidbloom, what did I tell you?! You have to be more careful, you can't risk endangering the k-" "Keep your voice down, Risingsun!" The diluted tabby hissed sharply under her breath.Thieving Ferret 14:34, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Ruddflower looked at Frozenwind. "What exactly would I be doing?" She asked, half-curious but also half-scared. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 10:11, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike licked his paw. ~ WOlFbLaZe LoYaL wInDcLaN wArRiOr Stoatscar nodded. "Let's go!" she mewed, lightly flecking Runningstrike on the ear with her tail and bounding off. Creekstar followed Orchidbloom's gaze to Smokemask, startled by his mates sudden hostility. His eyes followed Smokemask, growing suspicious, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. 03:55, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike let a purr escape as he got to his paws and followed Stoatscar. _ WoLfBlAzE lOyAl WiNdClAn WaRrIoR "Where shall we go?" Stoatscar asked once they were out on the grassland. 00:14, October 18, 2018 (UTC) "I don't know," Runningstrike replied, thinking about it. "We could go down sort of near where the border is?" ~ WoLfBlAzE lOyAl WiNdClAn WaRrIoR Daffodillegs moved to walk up to Creekstar. "Excuse for intruding but could I have a word, Creekstar?" The queen fell silent afterwards. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:36, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she meowed and began hopping through the grass. Creekstar was momentarily distracted over the whole situation before he noticed Daffodillegs. "Uh," he blinked at her. "Uh, yes? What do you need?" 22:07, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Once the two were alone, the queen began telling him. "I want to leave RockClan, to join CaveClan." She didn't reveal why and probably never would. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 23:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar blinked at her a couple of times. His mind felt misty and her voice only came to him softly, as if it was far away in the distance. When her words finally seemed to reach him, he couldn't find himself feeling anything, no shock or anger... or anything. "Why do you want to leave?" he asked flatly. 23:19, October 28, 2018 (UTC) "I've fallen in love with a cat from that Clan." She said simply. "I've already bore one litter from him and I'm expecting the second. I wish to leave so I can bring my family together, I don't want these kits growing up and not knowing their father." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:16, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar took a moment and blinked at her once more. A bit of confusion filled his head. "You've already had a litter with a tom from another Clan...?" Her last litter was Whiskerclaw... that was many moons ago. She had been going behind her Clans back for this long now? Was she ever truly loyal to RockClan? His pelt pricked with a rush of anger and frustration. "So you've just been slipping around, sulking in the shadows and hiding things from your Clan for moons now?" His eyes hardened and he flicked his tail dismissively, not caring to hear what she had to say. "Leave now and don't come back." 16:03, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Smokemask sat within his out-of-camp den, lifting a paw to lick Fennelpaw's blood from the underside, drinking in the essence of life as he pondered. The discovery of the beauty Fennelpaw had awoken a craving for passing on his genetics, through her womb. Hissing, the tom lashed out at the hallowed out bark surrounding him, orange visionaries narrowed. He'd never get her to agree to bear his young, and it'd be difficult to... convince her with Orchidbloom breathing down his neck. Rumbling within his chest, the tom sat back down as he continued to try and decide how to seek what he desired. Yawning, Flamefur padded out of the warrior den, freshly rested and confused with the tension in the air. Twitching her whiskers, the molly noticed the blood covering the deputy and hurried in her direction. "Creekstar? Orchidbloom?" She mewed, her amber visionaries flickering between the two before landing on Orchidbloom, prepared to seek and skin whomever laid a claw upon the duo. She watched as Creekstar dismissed Daffodillegs, narrowing her gaze at the queen. "Oh StarClan." Dawnpaw murmured, and quickly bounded from the den and Fennelpaw's side as she noticed her mentor hurry toward the three heads of the clan, and focus specifically upon a bloodied Orchidbloom. Sniffing curiously at the scent of blood, Dawnpaw stuck close to Flamefur's side, prepared for anything asked of her. Autumnpaw released a sigh as he brushed his pelt against Fennelpaw for comfort, his eyes glancing toward Pumpkinpaw, his eyes full of sorrow. He felt guilty for the events that had just happened, after all it was his mentor who harassed a fellow apprentice."I trust in that, Fennelpaw. But I was serious about that cut, it's deep... Risingsun should look at it." He whispered to her, shy and ashamed as his head hung low, not daring to meet the eyes of the two surrounding him. He felt sickened by the whole situation, after all his mentor was preying on Fennelpaw like a fox on a hare. The question was, how long could Fennelpaw outrun Smokemask before he caught her? Mother of Ferrets 06:15, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs moved past Creekstar, her ears flattening. She moved towards the exit. Now she needed to head to the CaveClan border, maybe Spottedshadow would meet her there. Mistypaw sat near the exit, she'd heard part of Creekstar and Daffodillegs' conversation. She watched as the queen exited camp for the last time. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:23, November 3, 2018 (UTC) "Hawthornpaw, get out of the way. You're ruining my moment!" Pumpkinpaw yowled, shoving her brother out of the way. She wanted to be the hero, and she wasn't going to let this annoying furball get in the way of her glory. Lavenderpaw licked Eclipsepaw's ear, relief flooding over her to know he was safe. "I'm ok, I was... erm, hiding from everyone behind a bush, the fire wouldn't hurt me." She gave her father a concerned sniff. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously, pressing her ear to his chest. "Did you breathe in smoke? Honey could help, or maybe juniper." Grassclaw leaned into Pink-Eyes, sighing heavily and closing her eyes as a wave of grief washed over her. "Something happened in CaveClan and I'm worried." Nightshade didn't bat an eye. "I want his name." 02:48, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Hawthornpaw stumbled away as his sister shoved him aside, immediately growing heated and causing his tail tip to twitch. "What 'moment'? That 'moment' back there when you looked like a total mouse-brain who stood back and just threw moss at it? You're welcome for ruining that pitiful 'moment'!" The charcoal tom scrabbled after Pumpkinpaw to shove her back with his shoulder, fighting for his right over the little fire. "I'm fine," Risingsun rasped to his daughter, while his heart screamed to comfort his children and refer to them as such. However, he knew the rules. He knew that he couldn't express his love and care for his kittens until they were out of the public eye. "You'd make a great medicine cat, Lavenderpaw." How he wished he could take her down such a path, but StarClan would smite him for taking initiative over the next medicine cat without their approval. They'd send him a sign...but he never received one. What if he died before those old idiots made up their minds?Thieving Ferret 16:08, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Mothshade glared at Nightshade, she could smell the smoke and feel the flames. "Mayflywing, his nameis Mayflywing. Okay? Why do you even care? It's my responsibility!" The creamy-white warrior hissed. Joheva and Han huddled close. Had they made a mistake coming here? Ruddflower darted from the Warriors' den, her ears flat to her skull. The smoke was thick, scary. Her eyes darted around as she looked for a way out. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:10, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Frozenwind followed Ruddflower, coughing in the smoke. The white tom couldn't see a way out either. -- 01:14, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "It was wet moss, you numb skull!" Pumpkinpaw hissed, fighting against Hawthornpaw. "The water will put it out." She pulled away as a huge, dark cloud of smoke blew into her face, and she started choking. Lavenderpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, feeling warmed and awed by her fathers comment. "Well... I learned from the best." Would I be a good medicine cat? she silently wondered, then pushed the thought away, with a feeling of guilt. She was a warrior apprentice, Raccoonmask was her mentor. Instead she looked up at Risingsun uncertainly. "Are you sure?" Nightshade slide out of her way. "That's all I needed to know..." he muttered icily, before sulking away. Now... what to do to this Mayflywing. 02:16, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Definitely seems to be working!" Hawthornpaw snapped back at his sister as a plume of smoke blew into her face, the tom's fur beginning to spike out of frustration. "Maybe I should just use you to choke out the fire!" He scowled at his sister, once again attempting to fight with her for rights over the fire. Then, a shadow fell upon him. "Did I not ''raise you two any better?" Orchidbloom snarled at Pumpkinpaw and Hawthornpaw as her mommy senses began to kick in. ''Honey... The thought kept sticking to Risingsun's mind, and with a soft wheeze, he nuzzled his daughter's head. Let his Clanmates see. "I'm a medicine cat, Lavenderpaw. I know potential when I see it." Raccoonmask had been out on patrol during the whole event, where he ended up making a strange and very puzzling discovery. This 'discovery' kept demanding that she be released and be taken to Quartz, where she rightfully belonged. Who was Quartz, and why would be within a Clan with a rogue name like that? No matter, it was a kitten. She needed help.Thieving Ferret 02:42, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw nearly leaped out of her fur, surprised when Orchidbloom appeared. She ignored the deputy. "Is it out?" she asked, peering through the smoke. Lavenderpaw honestly didn't know what to say, instead purred. Stoatscar hadn't been feeling great recently... and she knew what was up. She had had kits before, she knew what it was like. She glanced at her belly, which was just starting to show. She was going to tell Runningstrike soon. She purred, remembering when she had told him the news of Pumpkinfrost, Oilpelt, and Creekdew. A tiny pang of loss stung her heart at the thought of her other kits. Pumpkinfrost and Oilpelt were dead and Creekdew was in CaveClan. 04:41, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike was coming back from a hunting patrol. He threw his kill into the pile. He remembered the first time Creekdew caught prey, and Pumpkinfrost and Oilpelt. He wondered how his son was doing in CaveClan. Runningstrike sniffed the air, trying to find where his mate was. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 04:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Stoatscar's eyes lit up when Runningstrike padded into camp. She got to her paws and padded over to greet him. "Have you been getting into any trouble?" she asked, eyeing him with amusement. 04:51, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike purred and flicked his ear. "Not more than usual, I suppose." he replied, "What about you? Not running into anymore trees, I hope." He added, affectionately. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 04:53, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Fernsow moved through the territory, growing closer to the smell of CaveClan. Her green eyes watching the brush, waiting for the cat to appear. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:03, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Creekdew hesitated for a second, starting to recognize the scent. No, it couldn't be....he emerged slowly from the brush.WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 13:32, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes let his pink optics run over, squinting them a bit. "W--What happened?" He asked softly, pressing his white body close to her golden tortoiseshell pelt. His thoughts moved to how his sister had passed several weeks ago from kitting. Mothshade stared after Nightshade, her frost-blue eyes darkening before she turned away. She finally noticed the fire and looked around. She spotted her brothers not to far off and rushed towards them. "Here, follow me." Ruddflower found herself pressed against Frozenwind. "How do we get out? The fire's everywhere." She exclaimed. Fernsnow skittered to a stop upon catching sight of the blue-gray tomcat. "C--Creekdew, is that y-you?" Minkclaw Winter is coming. 22:25, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Grassclaw glanced nervously at her paws. "Brooksplash... she... attacked her Clanmates. She's dead." Anxiety for her Clan made her head pound. She knew she was revealing Clan secrets to Pink-Eyes, but right now it didn't seem to matter. She doubted he would say anything to RockClan about it anyway. "She looked mad." "Don't you think I've learned from past experiences?" Stoatscar flashed Runningstrike a look, but her voice remained sarcastic and playful. She faked a thoughtful look, then gave an over dramatic gasp as if she had remembered something. "Oh wait, I stand corrected. I ran into one this morning." 23:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Creekdew blinked. "Fernsnow!" he purred, "How....how'd you get back?" Runningstrike shrugged at his mate. "You never know, I suppose." he said. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 03:21, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Fernsnow blinked her eyes at the blue tom. "Oh, C--Creekdew? You're alive?" She asked, although it was a bit of a stupid question. Mothshade found herself outside of camp, her brothers were resting. She could fell the faint smoke as cats tried to control the fire that had ravaged their camp and most of the forest now. It was controlled. She could hear the rumble of the Twolegs and their red monsters, trying to control the fire that had gotten near their homes. Pink-Eyes moved to press his pelt against Grassclaw's. "Maybe it's a sickness, the dogs get them often from the Kittypet's say. It's called rabies, maybe that's what it was." It was his way of trying to comfort the she-cat he felt strongly for. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 21:41, December 12, 2018 (UTC) "Would you like to go for a walk? Just us?" Stoatscar asked, wrinkling her nose as a puff of smoke blew into her face. The fire didn't appear too concerning now, most of it was out. But the smoke probably wasn't great to be breathing in. Hazelriver limped toward camp, hold a ball of moss in his jaws. His mouth gaped at the smoke billowing around camp, causing his moss to fall. He spotted Mothshade nearby and anxiously padded toward her, the moss all but forgotten. "What happened? Is there a fire?" Well obviously. He flinched when he realized that was a stupid question. "Uh, is it out? Is everyone okay?" Grassclaw shifted anxiously against Pink-Eyes, moderately comforted by the warmth of his pelt. "Rabies?" She went through the list of diseases in her head, but rabies didn't sound familiar. Heck, she wasn't a medicine cat, how would she know? "Is there a cure? How did she get it?" 00:31, December 13, 2018 (UTC) "Yeah! Yeah." Creekdew said, hardly thinking. " 'Course I'm alive. How'd you end up here?" "Sure." Runningstrike said to his mate, "How come?" WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 01:01, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Fernsnow tilted her head to get a good look at the blue-grey tomcat. "I escaped from my Twoleg den." She stated. She didn't add that, that was after she'd been bred to a tomcat there. Pink-Eyes nodded. "Well, yes. It's not very common for cats but in dogs it's been seen a lot." He said. Mothshade looked up, her eyes blazing before softening on the tomcat. "Well, yeah. I think they've got it mostly put out now." She said before turning to continue on her way hesitantly. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 07:32, December 19, 2018 (UTC) "Yes," Hawthornpaw began as he slowly and icily turned towards his littermate, "I'' put it out, so it's out." He declared this with a firm and proud nod before walking away from Pumpkinpaw, expecting to get tackled or something. She'd have to get back at him somehow. "Risingsun?" Raccoonmask called to the medicine cat curiously, who raised his head in response to his name. "I found this outside of camp...can you check it to make sure it doesn't have any....uh...diseases?" The chocolate warrior motioned to Honeykit as he placed the golden bundle of fur on the ground, who glared up at him in response. "I'm no fleabag!"'Thieving Ferret' 17:12, December 19, 2018 (UTC) "Thank StarClan you did!" Creekdew purred. "How?" WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 22:47, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Flamefur happily bounded after Nightshade, flashing her canines as she came into stride with him. "So, when shall we begin our hunt of this Mayflywing?" She half joked with a hungry purr, her amber eyes flashing with danger. Smokemask hissed and spat out Fennelpaw into a puddle of water, sniffing over her for the scent of smoke, and growled when he realised she was in there long enough to inhale the plume of toxin. "Stupid molly." He sneered, pacing around her in stress. He was worried about her, that much was true. Hunching down, he sniffed her once more, checking her over before something caught his attention and immediately he stood over the unwell molly protectively. "Reveal yourself!" The tom yowled before he noticed an apprentice sized dark silver-gray tabby tom nearby. Stretching her legs, Softfeather happily padded alongside the sisters Hollytuft and Moontail, her feathery tail flicking as she returned from a hunting party, at the same time Lioncloud, Birchface and Stormshade returned from a patrol. Instantly Stormshade headed straight for Moontail, purring as the duo nuzzled each other with the affection of mates. Duskpaw skipped after the duo, a small white she-cat with beautiful green visionaries, and a brutishly large beast who followed close behind his mate. He was supposed to lead them to RockClan, but it seemed they already knew exactly to where they were headed. Mother of Ferrets 05:27, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Hollyflower stood at the entrancr of the camp, she gabe her sister a smile when she entered but said no more. Her mind was on the fact that she now knew that Waterdrop wasn't there mother, it was Hollymask. The molly she was named after. Had Waterdrop known? Jaystrike blinked as he watched Lioncloud enter camp and then the troubled expression on Hollyflower's face. The tabby warrior knew she had something to hide or her behavior said so. He shook his pelt before moving towards the nursery where Snapdragon was. 08:54, January 9, 2019 (UTC) (oh it's been a few years maybe Snap should have her kits) Snapdragon looked up when Jaystrike entered the nursery and let out a mew of greeting. "The kits are restless today," she remarked, wincing as one of her kits kicked sharply in her belly. Pumpkinpaw stuck out her tongue at Hawthornpaw as he walked away, then huffed in anger. ''Why does he suck so much. Ugh. But her thoughts quickly danced back to that one cat she had seen outside. For some reason, no names rang a bell for him. Who is he and why do I not know him? Grassclaw blinked hopefully at Pink-Eyes. "Really? What's the cure? I have to find it for CaveClan!" "Wait," Hazelriver called after Mothshade as she began to move away. "Are - are you all right?" he asked hesitantly. Something appeared to be bothering her. Nightshade blinked, almost surprised by Flamefur's question. He wanted to get revenge on the pesky CaveClan tom, but he didn't think any of his Clanmates would actually be willing to help. His surprise slipped away quickly, replaced with anticipation of his plan. "I've seen that flea-pelt hunting near the border at sunset often... that would be our best chance at catching him. Stoatscar blinked, then turned her head away. "Oh... it'll be nice to just be out together, you know?" then she slipped out of the camp entrance. 01:20, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Fernsnow purred. "They left the door open, I took my..kits and we left." She said. She remembered that her son, Jasper, had stayed behind. Mothshade looked Hazelriver. "No, not in the slightest." She murmured. 02:49, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Runningstrike purred. "It's been too long since we've done this." "Your kits?" Creekdew asked. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 02:52, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Fernsnow peered at the gray tomcat. "Yes." She said softly. 03:04, January 18, 2019 (UTC) "That sounded sarcastic," Hazelriver said, light- heartedly. Stoatscar purred as she trotted through the grass. "It has." She remembered the first time they went out together, and she ran into a tree and got knocked out. Runningpaw had to drag her back to camp and get help from Dewbramble. The thought of her brother hurt, but she recalled how annoying her brother and Runningstrike's rivalry had been, but at the same time she had thought it was hilarious. She also remembered that other time they were out and crazy aunt Talonfang had popped up and mauled her face. Their trips out of camp together were usually full of fun and excitement and she wondered what waited for them this time. Snapdragon shifted uncomfortably, wincing and letting out a mew when a ripple of pain gripped her belly. "Jaystrike," she said in a gasp. "The kits are coming!" She had never had kits before, but she was pretty confident this feeling of claws tearing at her wasn't normal. 17:07, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Creekdew paused, swallowed. He let his gaze fall to his paws. The last time he felt this hurt..he was just a rookie and he got into his first fight with Oilpelt. He felt a pang of sadness remembering his brother. "Are they....they can't be...." he said. Runningstrike purred. "We've had some good times." he said, guessing his wife was remembering their younger years. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 03:51, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Fernsnow smiled at the gray warrior with a sorrowful gaze. "I--I don't think they're yours." She told the CaveClan tomcat softly. She hesitated but moved close to press against him. 04:13, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Creekdew drew back, not even realizing what he was doing. He didn't know what to say."Where...where are they?" he asked. "And, who was, who was HE?" He remembered being younger; cocky and selfsure, certain he did everything right. Now he just felt like an idiot most of the time. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 04:17, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Fernsnow flinched slightly, she had forgotten how much had changed. She turned away,her pelt heating up with sorrow..? "I--I don't know. It's been so long, I only just left." She said. 04:25, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Flamefur's amber eyes glowed with a lust for blood, her feathery tail flicking left to right in anxious excitement. She glanced toward the half risen moon, her claws digging deep into the earth as her chest rumbled with a purr. "Perhaps we'll be having a... date... next sunset, then." She joked, those eyes flashing back to the tom with hunger as the fur on her shoulders prickled to a stand. This 'Mayflywing' would be the one truly having a date with her, but it wouldn't be the kind that he would likely enjoy, but instead would be with her claws. Purring in delight at the thought, her eyes sought out the young Mothshade, worried for the young queen's wellbeing. Softfeather padded toward Autumnpaw and Dawnpaw, the duo anxiously clinging against each other as the final plume of smoke left the apprentice's den. "It's alright, youngsters. You are safe now." She whispered, hearing the word of the fire already as the pulled the two to her chest, wrapping her large plumed tail around them. "I-I thought I was going to die." Autumnpaw mumbled out, only to be silenced by comforting licks from the ex-StormClan warrior. "I love you." Purred Stormshade, as he sat down nearby the thicket of the warrior's den, alongside Moontail who had brought them over a fat wood pigeon to share. "Oh hush and eat, you goofball." Moontail replied with tease, her blue visionaries lightening up in delight before she dropped into a crouch to dig into her meal, which Stormshade promptly followed. The two weren't as young as they used to be, and the prospect of kits had become a frequent thought, but the clan was already prospering immensely in size, especially with five queens crowded in the nursery, or at least soon to be. It had put their desires of starting a family on hold, as they knew otherwise there may not be enough prey to go around. Hollytuft scoffed at the corniness between her sister and her lovebird of a mate, her tail lashing in distaste. Oh beautiful Moontail, getting all she ever wanted. Yeah, right. Her gaze twisted toward Birchface, who cheerily was greeting fellow clanmates as he padded toward the grumpy raven pelted molly, one of his many friends. "Cheer up, Hollytuft. Your time will come." He mewed playfully. "I don't want that! To be sickly mooning over a tom! Waste of time, I say." She coldly shoved off his words of comfort, glaring broodingly toward Silverpelt. Lioncloud had been padding to the nursery to check in on Snapdragon, who carried her nieces and nephews within her swollen belly. By the time she could poke her head into the den, she heard Snapdragon's frantic mew which sent the tortoiseshell running and yowling for Risingsun, her paws flailing around under her which almost caused her to fall face flat multiple times. "Risingsun! Snapdragon is kitting!" She caterwauled for the medicine cat. "Creekstar is gonna be so happy to see you, Frostshine! We all thought you were dead, uh-huh! Mama told me and she's never wrong, but I guess this time she got confused! Oh! Speaking of mama!" He chirped, noticing his parents out on a stroll, but didn't have time to disturb them as he quickly had to leg it after Frostshine and Sharptalon, realising they were still headed toward the camp. "Is that so?" Frostshine purred gently to the apprentice before she paused, causing Sharptalon to stop alongside her as the two gaped at the entrance of RockClan, memories flashing in the forefront of their minds. Blinking in confusion, Duskpaw peered around them and almost jumped out of his pelt when the two started walking again. Sharptalon padded first into the camp, Frostshine close to his flank with Duskpaw skipping behind them loyally. The amber eyes of Sharptalon searched the area for threats, watching the mayhem which caused an annoyed exhale to leave his lips. Frostshine, on the other hand, stepped forward in front of her mate, those green visionaries seeking the area for familiar faces. Everything was so different since she was gone. She wondered how the clan would react to her now, as a stranger. Mother of Ferrets 10:57, January 23, 2019 (UTC) "Stupid molly?" Fennelpaw echoed the lanky black tom with a threatening growl rumbling in her throat as she sat up from the puddle of water, her soaked fur attempting to spike in rage. "You're the one who kidnapped me from camp!" Speaking up, even if out of defense, wasn't typical of the anxious apprentice. But this- this was born out of fear of what Smokemask may attempt to do to her. Was he going to murder her? What had she ever done to him? Slatepaw twitched his whiskers coolly as the dark-coated apprentice strode forward with confidence, his head level to his relatively broad shoulders. "There isn't much revealing I need to do." He standed blandly to Smokemask, standing before the warrior before glancing down at Fennelpaw, who returned the gaze with pale eyes round with shock. "Not like I was trying to sneak up on anyone. But it appears I've run into something...personal." Risingsun was still having those sessions of hacking, leaving Eclipsepaw concerned and more quiet than usual. He was practically mute now, with his gaze hard on the camp's earth as he cruzed onward. Meanwhile, Raccoonmask was helping Honeykit settle in, growing curious of the golden kitten. She was particularly strange. Who was Quartz?Thieving Ferret 01:14, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Jaystrike streaked to the nursery upon hearing someone announce that his mate was kitting. Oh StarClan, he was to be a father! The gray tabby tomcat huffed and entered to crouch beside Snapdragon. "Hey, I'm here just breathe. Risingsun is coming now." The young warrior crooned to his mate. Mothshade looked at Hazelriver, her eyes filled with sorrow. "It wasn't." She said dimly, turning away and walking towards the center of the territory. "I--I'm expecting kits." She mumbled, ashamed now of it. Nightshade had been right, she had been immature to go messing around with a CaveClan cat, she just wanted him to see her. Fernsnow looked at Creekdew. "C--Creekdew?" The tabby warrior watched him with soft, worried eyes. 03:01, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Nightshade couldn't help but let out a laugh, although he was still angry, Flamefur was lightening his mood and encouraging him with his plan. "We can ambush him," he said eagerly. He narrowed his heterochromatic eyes thoughtfully a snarl appearing on his face. "I don't want to kill him," he stated with a dark tone. "I would like him to suffer and live with the guilt. He can carry a mark and look at it everyday, being reminded of his mistake." He lifted his eyes thoughtfully to the sky. "I would like him to realize he is a flea-pelt for disowning his kits and live with the guilt." Snapdragon looked up at Jaystrike, pain glazing her green eyes. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain rippled through her. She tried focusing on the fact that soon, she would have her kits and all the pain would be worth it in the end. Creekstar busily licked his burned paws, wincing at he lapped over them. His pads were tender and warm to the touch. He wished there was a bunch of snow on the ground he could bury them in. His ears pricked up when he heard Lioncloud announce that Snapdragon's kits were coming, but he remained fixated on his burning paws and began getting lost in thought. How would Orchidbloom's kitting go? Would they lose their kits? He ducked his head lower, terrified of the thought. Be strong and hopeful, he told himself. Everything could turn out all right... just don't get your hopes too high so if things don't go so well you aren't destroyed. His paws hurt and took his mind off of it and made him wonder what started the fire... Creekstar was distracted when a familiar scent touched his nose and his heart began thumping fast with apprehension. He looked up to see the figures of a white and black cat emerge into camp, the cats who had took him in when he and Talonfang were young kits. He stood up, his hurt paws all but forgotten, and stared at them, frozen with shock and he wondered for a moment if he was dying for real this time and they had come to guide him up to the stars. He was about ready to pass out now. 03:49, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Pink-Eyes pink optics filled with sorrow. "I--I don't think there is one." He said softly. His snowy white tail moving to lightly touch her shoulders. Jaystrike pressed his nose to her shoulders. "Hang in there." He murmured softly. 03:52, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Hazelriver inwardly felt shocked. He hadn't seen Mothshade around any toms really, besides her dad Nightshade. Although his surprise died down after a moment when he realized she hadn't been around camp a lot recently. But then his shock rose again when he realized this meant she must have found a mate outside of CaveClan. She didn't appear too excited about the idea. "Kits?" he gaped. He lightly touched his tail tip to her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right." He didn't bother asking about the father. It was obvious he wasn't RockClan and and also none of his business. He gave her a sympathetic look form his hazel orbs. "It will be tough raising your kits alone, but I know you'll be a great mother." Stoatscar stopped beside a maple, blinking fondly at it. "This was my favorite tree to run into," she told Runningstrike. 04:04, January 26, 2019 (UTC) "What?" Creekdew asked, fearing her answer. Runningstrike purred. "My sister and I woukd climb this thing all the time". WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 04:14, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Mothshade sighed and lashed her creamy tail before she continued forward. "I ask that you don't tell anyone, Nightshade is already furious. My--my brothers don't even know yet." Fernsnow looked at him, her green gaze soft. "I never stopped loving you but I do understand if you..you want to part ways today." The tabby said softly, her heart braking at the mere thought. 04:25, January 26, 2019 (UTC) "I promise I won't," Hazelriver said loyally. "You're their mother, it's up to you." Stoatscar purred, a pang in her heart when she remembered Waterdrop. She used to be so rebellious and fiery, then grew up to be a strong and wise leader. In the end, it seemed her grief over the loss of Smokestorm took hold of her heart and she got hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. "I miss Waterdrop." 04:30, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Mothshade stopped to look at him. "Why do you care?" She asked, it came out harsher than she intended but she wanted to know. 04:36, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Hazelriver wasn't injured from her harsh tone and didn't flinch away. "I'm your Clanmate. It's my job to care. You are obviously going through a difficult time right now." He blinked kindly. "I'm here if you need me." 04:40, January 26, 2019 (UTC) After all the smoke and craziness, Orchidbloom was feeling a little under the weather. After sending out a final patrol, she sprawled out in front of the warrior's den to take off some of the edge she felt in her only slightly swollen belly. With her only growing age, was this really a good idea? But what choice did they have? All Orchidbloom could do was love them with every last ounce of strength she had until the very end, amd she'd do just that. Soon...they will need names.Thieving Ferret 04:50, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Green visionaries halted when they fell upon the familiar, sleek black coat of the clan leader, scarred from battle and lives lost. The beat of her heart momentarily failed, before she exhaled out a shaky breath, tears welling in her eyes. Although she had not kitted the tom herself, she had always seen him and even his blood sister, Talonfang, as her own. "Creekfrost?" She mewed, hurrying forward in the direction of the tom, everything else surrounding her non-existent. What she didn't expect, was for a tabby and white tom to spit and bar her from her adopted son. "What do you think you are doing?" Yowled Birchface, as Hollytuft quickly backed him up, her blue visionaries glaring at the small party. "Duskpaw! You have lead intruders to the camp!" She hissed, causing the apprentice to slink back in fear from the bristling of the warriors who were faithfully protecting their leader from what they perceived as intruders. Sharptalon's fur prickled, stepping forward to protect his mate and the innocent apprentice who had not lead them, and barely even escorted them to the camp they knew all too well. "Calm down, kit. We've come to see our son." The tom rumbled, his powerful paws lead up to muscular shoulders, his body rippling with muscle and strength. The duo flinched back, but held their ground as they sent uneasy glances back to Creekstar. Softfeather tightened her tail around Autumnpaw and Dawnpaw, as Stormshade and Moontail rose to their paws and warily approached the outsiders, all were too young to recognise the strange cats. Momentarily distracted by the mayhem of the camp, Lioncloud paused to eye the gathering of cats, spitting and hissing at each other, before she clicked back into gear, rushing to the medicine den in search of Risingsun. "Risingun?" She mewed, alarmed and in a rush to find the tom. "Please, where are you! Snapdragon is kitting!" Flamefur's whiskers twitched in delight. "Perhaps we shall scar his face, so every time he looks at himself, he is reminded of what happens when you mess with RockClan?" She mewed out, those amber visionaries narrowing as she sidled closer to Nightshade. "He'll never stop reliving his mistakes then. Everytime a she-cat looks at him, she'll know of his disgusting behavior." Smokemask hissed at Fennelpaw. "I saved your life, you ditzy mouse!" He spat, thoroughly annoyed by her behaviour in the face of danger. She just froze, and sat there to be smoked out. His predator eyes turned back to the apprentice sized cat, his tail lashing. "You are intruding on RockClan territory. You don't smell of enemy clan, so I'll give you five heartbeats to explain yourself before I shred you into mouse dust!" He warned arrogantly, stalking back and forth with the leaness of his wild cat form. Mother of Ferrets 05:13, January 26, 2019 (UTC) "I--" Creekdew hesitated. Swallowed, stalling. He looked at his mate.....former mate. Whatever. He remembered all the days and nights he'd missed her, thought she was never coming back, sure he would never see her again and, for all practical purposes, given up hope. Now she was back. He'd be an idiot to just call it off. But, something being idiotic had never stopped him much before, had it? "Look," he said, "I missed you, Fernsnow. You have no idea how much I missed you. And--and I love you. But, I don't know. I mean, it's been so long, and, so much has happened. I just....I don't know." Runningstrike sighed. "Yeah. She was...she was great." He forced a sad smile. "To be honest, I feel like she and I wasted so much time back then." WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Lavenderpaw watched her Clanmates and the new cats closely. The two cats didn't seem to be very threatening to her. Windstorm slinked protectively over to the nursery, his ears flicking anxiously as he heard Snapdragon's cries of pain. If a fight broke out, the stress wouldn't be good for her right now. He stood firmly in front of the entrance, and bared his teeth into a snarl at the strange cats. If he had to, he would stay here until his last breath to defend the kitting queen and her arriving kits, along with the others in the nursery. Hollymask slipped past Windstorm and reached Snapdragon's nest. She licked the gray tabby's ears comfortingly. "Keep your breathing nice and steady, don't panic." With the queens all distracted, Brackenkit sneaked away from his nest. He peered out the entrance curiously. Past Windstorm's tabby and white pelt, he spotted the new cats. Excitement wormed beneath his pelt and he flexed his claws at the thought of defending RockClan. Without another thought, the ginger tomkit shot out of the nursery, and heard the surprised yelp from Windstorm, then more of an annoyed than concerned protest. Brackenkit ignored him and skidded to a halt in front of the weird cats, lifting his nose up and staring them straight in the eyes with a snarl on his kitten face. "Who are you and what are you doing in RockClan's camp?" he demanded, a determined light shining in his forest eyes. He ignored everyone else around him. He wanted to get the answers needed and maybe beat them up to prove to the Clan what a great warrior he was. Once his shock partially subsided enough to notice his Clanmates, he raised his tail to stop them from advancing. Despite everything happening, he felt warm with love and pride for his Clan for being quick to protect each other. Brackenkit suddenly dashed over and confronted them. "Brackenkit! Get back to the nursery!" Brackenkit didn't seem to hear him, if he did, he was doing a great job of ignoring him. "They are no threat," he addressed his Clanmates, padding forward, and gently pushing Brackenkit away with his tail. "Go back to the nursery," he firmly told the kit. Brackenkit opened his jaws to argue, his dark eyes sparking, but he clearly thought better of arguing with RockClan's leader, and reluctantly turned away. Creekstar regarded Sharptalon and Frostshine with his icy eyes. He remembered the last time he saw them, after the fox got them. Frostshine's beautiful snowy white pelt had been stained red with blood. For a moment, Creekstar was Creekpaw again, standing over the bodies of his adoptive parents in the woods, quivering with terror and guilt with the knowledge that he had brought the fox onto their path. He didn't know what to say to them. They never had the strongest bond from what he remembered. Especially after he was framed for Flightpaw's murder. He had always felt like a massive let down to them while Talonfang had been the golden child. Though despite any bitterness he felt toward them, he still always loved them. They took him and his sister in when they were cold parentless kittens and raised them strong. "You're alive," he managed. 03:21, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Fennelpaw narrowed her gleaming optics suspiciously at the shadow-colored tom, ruffling her fur both out of angst and discomfort for being in the situation. "Saved me? You stole me away from camp, probably to bury me in the dirtplace up to my neck! And how, may I ask, did a fire mysteriously start in the middle of camp in a season like this?" Admist her fear for whatever plans Smokemask may have hidden from her, Fennelpaw mustered up the courage to start nagging at him, regardless if he was paying attention to her or not. Sitting back to coldly scrutinize the defensive tom, Slatepaw sniffed sharply before huffing out his reply, "I thought you 'high and mighty warriors' had a code that prevented your from murdering innocent passerbys?" Unfortunately for RockClan, it seemed that Slatepaw would never outgrow that boyish charm and sharp tongue that belonged to adolescents. "I came to join RockClan, but...maybe my talents are best to be graced upon another Clan." Rainstorm felt rounder by the day, and shifted anxiously in the nursery as she eyed Orchidbloom from the shade. The deputy was still oblivious to the truth behind the father to Rainstorm's litter, as was almost the entire Clan. Perhaps it was best if this secret was kept...if it could be hidden for much longer. The queen anticipated that the arrival of her kittens would be soon, and she could only pray to StarClan that they didn't have an ounce of resemblance of Thunderblaze. The deputy rolled lazily onto her side, ignoring the burning sensation in her pelt as she felt Rainstorm's gaze lock onto her. Orchidbloom considered taking a short nap, something long enough to help her regain some strength, yet still short enough to leave her with daytime left to attend to any duties. Yet, she failed to call upon sleep, and instead allowed herself to stare at the wall of the warrior's den. Although I suppose naming kittens is something I'll have to do with Creekstar. But...I still want to name one after a bird. Maybe something like 'Featherkit'...no. Too simple.Thieving Ferret 22:18, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Stoatscar shook her head, briefly touching her nose to Runningstrike's cheek. "No time was ever wasted. You weren't always there for each other, but that never changed your bond and love. Cherish the moments you had with her, good and bad, and keep them close to your heart." She pulled away, and beckoned him along a little rabbit trail. "Let's go by the Tallrock. It's always super sunny and nice there this time of day. 00:49, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Category:Archives